


Round 1

by Shenchih



Series: Game start [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenchih/pseuds/Shenchih
Summary: Game start的續集 round 1，會是誰輸誰贏？
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Game start [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Round 1

**Author's Note:**

> 成功產出Round 1，Round 2、3，大家有任何想法嗎？

Kara 躺回床的另一側，現在，Alex 將整個人背向她，Kara倔強的跟著轉向另一邊，心裡咒罵著Alex ，但她深知，今天到底是沒戲了，但一顆躁動的心尚未平靜，使Kara無法順利入睡，直到聽到旁邊那人漸漸沉穩的呼吸聲，她才將自己轉了過來，嘟著嘴不知道是生氣還是委屈，對著熟睡人兒的背影道，「居然還睡的那麼好，真可惡你。」但對著Alex 的背影，Kara 的表情漸漸的變得溫柔起來，想到剛剛自己沒能忍住，逞一時口舌之快，不曉得要怎麼收拾，便頭疼了起來，眉宇間深深的兩道的摺痕。不過後來，Kara 再仔細想想，自從她們一起以來，她可是每天都能很盡責的做到一個戀人的責任呢！若不是每次被打擾⋯

「不可能維持多久的。」Kara 樂觀的想著，她將手輕輕的掛在Alex 的腰上，而睡夢中的Alex 也下意識的讓自己往她的懷裡靠近，見到這樣的情形Kara 微微一笑，在Alex 的腦袋瓜子上的落下一吻，輕聲的說，「晚安，Alex 。」接著她閉上眼睛，跟著步入夢鄉。

興許是長年來的習慣，隔天早上，Alex 的睫毛擾動，那是她快要醒過來的徵兆。Alex 緩緩的睜開眼，發現她整個人被Kara 抱著，自己的腰間擺著Kara 的手，而自己的手不知道何時也攬上了Kara 的，呼吸裡全是她的獨有的氣味，就和每天醒來的早晨一樣，她的嘴角微微上揚，她喜歡醒來後她所發現的一切，即使，她想起來昨夜的爭執。

Kara 在她的頭頂上吻了一下，聲音略為沙啞的說道：「早。」感受到Kara 的手臂微微收緊，Alex 也順勢更沈浸在這個溫暖的懷抱之中。「早。」

窩在對方的懷抱之中，享受這時刻，雙方都沒有起床的意願，她們靜靜的躺著，她們今天都休假，有大把的時間可以浪費，不知道過了多久，直到咕嚕一聲，某人的肚子不爭氣的劃破這樣的寧靜。

「餓了？」

「嗯。」

「但我不想放開你。」

Kara 笑了，一股甜蜜注入心頭，Alex 很少跟她撒嬌，今天是什麼特別日子？「那你說怎麼辦？」

「嗯，這個嘛⋯給我一點好處囉。」不等Kara 答應，Alex 直接行動，她的唇如同羽毛般的落下，輕輕的吻著Kara 的頸脖處，一下又一下，而Kara 則是自然的把頭部揚起，給Alex 更大的活動空間，不自覺的要求更多，正當她整個人沈浸在溫柔鄉時，Alex 又突然停下了動作，「好啦，我滿意了，可以起床啦。」快速的將自己從Kara 的懷抱中拖了出來，在Kara 還來不及反應，Alex 就一把掀開被子，走向浴室，少了懷抱中的人兒，Kara 失落的情緒油然而生，不高興的扁扁嘴。

Alex 完成梳洗後，見Kara 還是躺在床上，她坐回床沿，拍了拍Kara 的大腿，「怎麼還不起床，不是餓了？」

「你故意的。」

「我不知道你在說什麼。」Alex 一臉無辜，好吧，也許不那麼無辜。

「你！」

「好啦，做早餐給你吃算賠罪，可以了吧。」

「哼，這還差不多。」

xxxxxxxx

廚房邊傳來一陣陣的聲響，咕嚕咕嚕的是深褐色液體咖啡機裡滾沸的樣子，Alex 連忙倒了兩杯，跟著蹬的一聲是烤吐司機裡又兩片烤到焦黃的吐司跳起，Alex 拿起吐司的一角，丟在盤子之中，接著Alex 在平底鍋煎上荷包蛋、培根、火腿一個個滋滋作響，待Kara 到達時，餐桌上已經擺盤完成，香味四溢，Alex 已經好整以暇的坐在她的位置，將手上的吐司撕成一片一片，塞入嘴裡。

Kara 走近，手環著Alex 從後面抱著她，頭則靠在她的肩膀之上，然後往她的臉頰上竊取一個吻。

「怎麼自己先開動了，沒等我。」

「等你來我怕就沒得吃了。」

「我哪有你說的那麼誇張，怎樣我也會留給你一些東西的。」

「是是是，你最好了，快坐下來吃飯。」

「你喂我。」Kara 依然抱著Alex ，只是把嘴巴張得開開，等待Alex 的下一步動作，Alex 笑了笑，順從的把手上的吐司撕成小塊，塞入像無尾熊一樣巴著她的人的口中，「嗯，真好吃。」Kara這句話可不是隨便說說，她真的覺得這一塊吐司比平常好吃多了。直到手上最後一塊吐司進了Kara 的嘴裡，她拍拍手，撥掉手上的屑屑，開始要往盤子的食物進攻，於是她對著Kara 說，「好了，剩下的自己來吧。」

「不要，剩下也要你喂我，喂我嘛，喂我嘛。」Kara 左右搖晃著Alex的手 ，開始像小孩子一樣耍賴任性。

「你喔～拿你沒辦法，來，坐好。」Alex 將Kara 拉開，原本要好好說她一番，但看見這樣一個帶著可憐又期待的小狗眼神，向來對Kara 這表情沒則的她，明明知道是這人的拿手好戲，卻每次都拒絕不了，只能將她拉到了旁邊的椅子上。

Kara 的表情在知道Alex 回答的那一刻立馬轉成燦爛的笑容，她坐在Alex 的旁邊，手肘撐著桌子，雙手托著下巴，目不轉睛的盯著面前的人，眼睛閃爍的晶亮光芒。

Kara 往前伸出一隻手，將原本擋著她視線的棕色頭髮勾向耳後，露出Alex 完美的輪廓，Alex 剛毅的側臉，不影響她的美麗，反而將她的美又提升了另一個境界，她覺得神奇的是，即使她們現在已經如此的親密了，但Alex 隨時都能帶給她悸動，她的一顰一笑，都牽動著Kara 的心弦，她會為她的笑而開心，不開心時她比她更難過，她會為看到她的笑而奮鬥，她希望這張臉上，永遠沾染不上憂傷。

被Kara 的動作引得抬頭，不料卻對上了這麼深情款款的目光，Alex 有點不知所措，顧左右而言它，「我臉上有東西嗎，怎麼這樣的看著我？」Kara 加深笑意，「怎樣看你？」

「就是⋯一付⋯」你非常愛我的模樣，Kara 指尖的觸感還在耳朵邊，Alex 臉上的紅暈浮現，面對這麼情深款款的眼神，難免害羞了起來，她低下頭，忽略自己那加快的心跳，假裝沒事的專心的將盤中的食物切成小塊，用刀叉叉入，然後舉起來到Kara 嘴巴前，「別看了，快吃。」

Alex 的反應，Kara 全看在眼裡，張嘴的將眼前的食物咬掉，眼裡的深情多了一分笑意。

Alex放下手上刀叉， 嗔怒的說，「你再看，你再看我不喂了。」

「別 ，我還⋯⋯想要你⋯⋯喂我。」Kara 靠近Alex ，中間三個字故意放慢，以誘惑的口吻在Alex 耳邊輕聲的說，這下粉紅的範圍擴大，Alex 只能加快速度，一口接一口的喂著掩飾自己亂了套的心跳。

Kara 得意的看著自己給Alex 帶來的影響，這樣的她顯得特別可愛。當盤中的食物漸漸清空，這時，Kara 的手指了指桌上的馬克杯。

「怎麼？」

「喂人喂到底嘛。」Kara 狡詰的笑，她吃定了Alex 現在的狀態。

這小妮子越來越得寸進尺了，她決定為自己扳回一些顏面，於是，Alex 拿起馬克杯喝了一口，將液體含在嘴裡，雙手捧著Kara 的臉頰，對準Kara 的唇，在Kara 還來不及反應時吻了上去，她將Kara 的頭稍稍壓低，Kara 喉嚨不停的上下滑動，不斷的接收的來自Alex 口中的液體，直到，Alex 的唇離開了她，咖啡的味道混雜Alex 的漸漸在Kara 的口腔中射散開來。

她承認她就等Alex 這麼做，她承認她想要得到一個吻，今天，她都還沒有得到Alex 的早安吻呢！但是，她卻也小看了Alex 對自己的影響力，一吻過後，卻抑制不了想要更多，Kara 意猶未盡的對著Alex 說，「再一次⋯」Alex 笑了笑，將剛剛的動作又重複了一次，而這次，Kara 不再那麼被動只是單方面的接受，她開始嘗試著主動的要咖啡，Alex 一早已發現她的意圖，不讓她順利的攻城掠地，所以不論她怎麼嘗試，她靈活的舌頭就是跨不過去到Alex 的口中，最終只能舔舐著Alex 唇角溢出的咖啡，這讓Kara 有些不滿：「Alex ⋯」

「看來有人在動歪腦筋。」

「才沒有⋯我只是⋯喝咖啡。」這句話倒是說的很沒有底氣，但Kara 還是嘴硬的不承認自己目的。

「那最好了，剩下的自己喝囉。」說完，Kara 的表情瞬間垮了下來，她的想法全都表現在臉上，就像個單純的孩子，喔，現在是像要不到糖的孩子，Alex 心想。

「蛤～不要～說好要喂到底的，你說話不算話。」Kara 大聲的表示抗議，剛剛不成功，她可是準備再接再厲呢，沒想到卻被中止權利，Kara 開始耍起小孩子脾氣。

即使Alex 也想要再吻上Kara ，但有時候，留點空間，才是最好的，Alex 深知這個道理，她不理會Kara ，開始收拾著桌上的碗盤，「你再不喝，我收走囉。」

「不要，我要喝。」Kara 迅速的拿走了那一杯咖啡，轉過頭去，雖然沒能讓Alex 喂，但那可是Alex 為她煮的咖啡，說什麼也要喝完的，Kara 啜飲著，嗯，味道還是很好的，她一臉滿足。

「乖！」Alex 把Kara 快速變化的表情一一看在眼裡，內心笑了，轉過身往水槽走去。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝閱讀：）
> 
> 一樣的喜歡的話Kudos或留言，  
> 留言依舊是最好的選擇，謝謝！


End file.
